Tadashi Sugiyama
Tadashi Sugiyama is a Nintendo producer and former manager of the Nintendo EAD Group 5. He has worked on a variety of franchises, including the F-Zero, Mario Kart, Star Fox and Wii Fit series. History Sugiyama joined Nintendo on the Famicom era, where he worked on graphic design and creating characters such as the Ice Climbers. Later on, he became a director, starting with ''Zelda II: The Adventure of Link''.'' His first project on the SNES was [[Pilotwings|''Pilotwings]]; after that, he directed ''Super Mario Kart'' with Hideki Konno, where he was in charge of design and course planning. He was also the assistant director of Super Mario All-Stars. Later, on the Nintendo 64, he was the visual director of ''Mario Kart 64'' and the main director of ''F-Zero X''. During his work on those titles he was also involved directly in some of the graphic design himself. After his work on ''Luigi's Mansion'' and [[Mario Kart: Double Dash!!|''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!]], he had a mostly supportive role, until he was appointed as the head of Nintendo EAD 5. Ever since, he has been the main producer of the Wii Fit, Star Fox and Steel Diver franchises, as well as [[Tank Troopers|''Tank Troopers]]. Game Works * ''Baseball'''' (1983) - Graphic Design * [[Pinball|''Pinball]] (1984) - Graphic Design * ''Clu Clu Land'' (1984) - Graphic Design * ''Ice Climber'' (1985) - Graphic Design * ''Zelda II: The Adventure of Link'' (1987) - Director (as Sugiyan) * ''Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic'' (1987) - Character Design (as Sugiyan) * ''Super Mario Bros. 2'' (1988) - Character Design * ''Pilotwings'' (1990) - Director * ''SimCity'''' (SNES) (1991) ''- Director * ''Super Mario Kart'' (1992) - CG Designer, Director * ''Super Mario All-Stars'' (1993) - Assistant Director * ''Mario Kart 64'' (1996) - Visual Director * ''F-Zero X'' (1998) - Director, Machine Modeler, Course Design * ''F-Zero X Expansion Kit'' (2000) - Director * ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' (2001) - Supervisor * ''Luigi's Mansion'''' (2001) ''- Design Director * ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (2001) - Original Game Staff (Character Design: Ice Climber) * ''Ice Climber-e'' (2002) - Supervisor * ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' (2002) - Supervisor * ''Mario Kart: Double Dash‼'' (2003) - Producer * ''Mario vs. Donkey Kong'' (2004) - Advisor * ''Picross DS'' (2007) - Supervisor * ''Super Paper Mario'' (2007) - In-Game Graphic Supervisor * ''Wii Fit'' (2007) - Producer * ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (2008) - Supervisor (Original Games) * ''Wii Fit Plus'' (2009) - Producer * ''Steel Diver'' (2011) - Producer * ''Star Fox 64 3D'' (2011) - Producer * ''Tekken Tag Tournament 2: Wii U Edition'' (2012) - Collaboration Contents Advisor * ''Wii Fit U'' (2013) - Producer * ''Steel Diver: Sub Wars'' (2014) - Producer * ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U'' (2014) - Supervisor (Original Games) * ''Star Fox Zero'' (2016) - Producer * ''Star Fox Guard'' (2016) - Producer * ''Tank Troopers'' (2016) - Producer Special Thanks * ''Super Mario Advance 2: Super Mario World'' (2001) * ''F-Zero GX'' (2003) * ''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures'' (2004) * ''Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat'' (2004) * ''Mario Kart Arcade GP'' (2005) * ''Mario Kart DS'' (2005) * ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' (2006) * ''Mario Kart Arcade GP 2'' (2007) * ''The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass'' (2007) * ''Wii Music'' (2008) * ''Art Style: PiCOPiCT'' (2009) * ''Pushmo'' (2011) * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wA2-0nTxaGg Star Fox Zero – The Battle Begins]'' ''(2016) Interviews * Super Mario Kart - 1992 Developer Interview (translated via Shmuplations) * Mario Kart 64 - 1996 Developer Interview (translated via Shmuplations) * F-Zero X Staff Interview * N.O.M.: Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Iwata Asks: Wii Fit * Iwata Asks: Super Mario All-Stars * Iwata Asks: Steel Diver * Iwata Asks: Wii Fit Meter * Nintendo Topics Interviews: Zelda 30th Anniversary: Zelda II: The Adventures of Link * Super NES Classic Interviews: Super Mario Kart Category:Nintendo people Category:Producers Category:Directors